Karmy disaster
by Karmy Brittana shipper
Summary: Karma and Amy are hangin out together when their true feelings for each other are uncovered. Watch how their relationship turns out and how long their relationship lasts when stuff happens.
1. The Begining of something beautiful

God I love her. They were the thoughts running through my mind whilst I watched I watched my crush/ best friend attempt to wash up the mess we made when we made a pizza for our sleepover. When I said attempt I meant it because water was everywhere and bubbles were all over her.

"Amy please help me, I'm messy and wet."

"Of course Karma but you have to do something for me."

"What Amy?"

"Will you dump Liam, I mean come on Karma you can do well better than him. He only wants to sleep with you because he thinks you're a lesbian."

"What if he just makes me feel loved. That's the only reason why I like him Amy, because he loves me and no one else does." I love you Karma

"I love you Karma." I whispered, hoping she didn't hear me.

"I love you too Amy, we are going to grow old together remember?" So she did hear me.

"No Karma you don't understand, I love you as in I want to marry you and have kids with you, not friendship love."

She just stood there, staring at me as if I had just told her I had committed a crime.

We just stood in silence when she had finally processed what I had said, ran up to me and planted a kiss to my lips. I love how here limps are so plump and taste like her cherry cola lip balm. I wanted to just kiss her when she pulled back and ran out of my house crying her eyes out.

"Karma wait. I love you so please don't leave me. We can sort it out. Please don't run"

She didn't hear me.

I break down crying and didn't realise that smoke was slowly filling my house but I obviously didn't know because I was too busy crying. I was like that for quite a while, all I can remember was Karma kissing me, running out on me and then blacking out because of the smoke and fire.


	2. Hospital Visits

"Karma where are you? Where am I?" I felt stuff weighing me down so I started to thrash my arms and legs about.

"Amy calm down baby you're in hospital. We forgot about the pizza and it ended up starting a fire with smoke in your kitchen. You must've blacked out from the fumes but you're okay now, trust me."

"How can I trust you when you kissed me and then ran out on me, making me feel awful? You're the reason why I'm in hospital at the moment." I didn't mean to shout at her but she shouldn't have run out like that.

"Amy I am so sorry for running out on you like that. I was so scared that's all. I really do love you and I want to be your girlfriend and hopefully get married and have kids with you."

"Wait, you love me back?"

"Well duh, who couldn't love you? Anyways I need to ask you something."

"What us it Karma?"

"Will you be mine?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I can't be yours because I have been someone's' for ages."

"Who is she?"

"I have always been yours Karma. Since we first met I knew that I'd be yours so I let you have my heart."

Karma hugged me and kissed me.

"I love you Amy."  
>"I love you too Karma but when can I get out of hospital?"<br>"Actually Amy you are getting checked out now, your parents are just signing some papers and then we can go. I know you would've just come out of hospital but would you like to sleep at my house?"  
>" Yeah babe."<p> 


	3. Sexual Sleepover

I am so glad to be back. And even though I have just been in hospital, I am the happiest I've ever been because I have the best thing in the world: my babe or also known as Karma. She is the best things for me; her flawless hair is to die for and always smells like coconut, her skin is silky smooth and is totally amazing, her plump red lips that are kissable and always taste like her favourite lip balm (which is skittle lip balm) and lastly her personality is unique and she is loving, caring, beautiful, a badass, helpful and loving. Anyways, I am currently sat in Karmas' bedroom , eating popcorn and cuddling whilst watching The Fault in Our Stars.

"Amy our love story is like theirs you know."

"What do you mean baby" I knew what she meant but I love listening to her smartness, especially when she's explaining things to me.

"I am Hazel and you're Gus. You fell in love with me the first minute you saw me and as Hazel says 'I fell in love with him like you fall asleep, slowly and then all at once' but obviously it's a she not a he."

"Aww Karma I love how you think me and you are like fictional characters that aren't that real unless the film is based on a true story, and if it is then aww even more. Now that's 1 reason why I love you, because you are so aww."

"Aww Amy. Now please be quiet because I am trying to watch this film you know." What a cheeky bitch. She was the one who started the bloody convocation, not me. So I am going to get her back real good. I started to kiss her passionately whilst gripping her face and pulling her closer. She forced her tongue into my mouth and quickly started to moan. I battled with her tongue which made her moan even more so I quickly pulled away.

"Shh Karma I am trying to watch the movie ya know. " I started laughing until she crashed her lips onto me. Clothes were going everywhere, moans were filling the room and hands were roaming into new territory.

"Mm Karma stop. Karma stop please." She still didn't hear me so I had to do one thing. I pushed her off of me and said

"Karma didn't you hear me, I said stop, please." I really didn't want to stop but I didn't want my first time to be on a sofa when we had just been dating for about 3 days.

"I'm sorry Amy but you were the one who had turned me on so blame yourself."

"Well sorry Karma but you told me to shut hen it was you who had started the flipping convocation."

"This is pathetic. Let's just forget this happened and just get back to the flipping film, okay?"

"Okay Karma .I love you Baby"

"I love you too Babe." We shared another kiss and continued to watch the film.

Once the film had finished we turned to face each other, shared 1 last kiss before we fell asleep in each other's arms again. Little did we know that tomorrow was going to be a big disaster.


	4. School Drama

Why does he have to ruin everything!?

I and Karma had arrived at school and we had smiles on our faces until we saw Liam was there with his mates staring at us.

"Karma come here baby. I want a kiss." He had his lips puckered and sounded hammered

"Liam I already told you on Friday that we are over. And anyways my heart belongs to somebody else doesn't it Amy." Shit, Karma I didn't want anyone to find out, especially not Liam

"Yeah that's true isn't it babe." I planted a kiss on her lips to make Liam jealous. I have always hated him, he used Karma for sex and treated her like a little piece of shit. He only cares about 2 things money and sex.

"Whoa Karma, I didn't think you swung that way, especially for Amy here. I knew she was a dyke but I didn't know you were. Everyone, Karma and Amy are dykes are together. They all fooled us when they faked lesbians but they must not have, you see I just got dumped so Karma here could go out with Amy."

I couldn't stand it any longer, so I shoved him onto the ground and had my fists ready to punch him but someone had grabbed a hold of my hands before I could, that didn't stop me kicking Liam in the stomach though.

"Amy come on babe he's not worth any of your precious time when you could be with me."

"But he deserves to get what he gives."

But it wasn't any help; she had dragged me away to the lockers. She planted her lips onto mine again with so much force she pushes me into the row of lockers behind us. The kiss turned into a heated make out session again. I pulled back because I needed air and hugged Karma. I felt Karma go limp and fall to the ground I then saw Liam try to punch me and knock me out too but I block it and push him away, quickly picking up Karma bridal style and taking her to first aid. Why did Liam have to be such a wanker and want to ruin mine and Karma's life.


	5. Movie Medicine

I was currently sitting outside of first aid, waiting to find out how my girlfriend was. I had been sat out of first aid for the past 20 minutes now because of stupid Liam Booker. He can't let anyone be happy. I wish I had beaten the crap out of him but violence doesn't solve anything.

"Amy, Karma has just woken up but we are going to have to just do some checks on her before you can see her."

"Ok Nurse, just as long as she's fine." That was all I heard for another 20 minutes. Whilst waiting for news on Karma, Liam walked past me with his head down, obviously knowing the trouble he had caused.

"Yeah you better look down Booker, I just hope you know that if Karma hadn't have stopped me, it would be you inside that First Aid room, not her. I hope you know how awful you are." He didn't say anything back to me; he just walked to the principal's office and went inside. It had been a bit until I heard more news of Karma.

"How is she nurse?" 

"Amy, she has minor bruises on her shoulder and has a cut on the side of her head from where she had hit it on the concrete. Apart from that she looks fine, just make sure she takes it easy and that you both get to take the next few days off because you would have to look after her. And as for Liam, he has been suspended for 2 weeks because of his speech in the courtyard and what he did to Karma."

As Nurse Doris was talking to me, my baby walked out of the first aid room, walked over to me and just hugged me.

"Thank you Nurse and I will come in every day and pick up any work we can do while we are off."

I carefully carried Karma to my car and drove to my house. I gently placed her on my sofa and got us two cokes, placing them on the table.

"Karma are you alright on the sofa or would you like to lay on my bed for a bit? Also, would you like to watch a film or watch Netflix?" 

"The sofa will be just fine and we can watch a film if you want. And Amy, you don't need to fuss over me, ok?"

"Ok Karma." We ended up watching Twilight and cuddling. I stroked her hair and held her. She ended up falling asleep. I started singing because it calms me down and no one knows that I'm a good singer so I don't get to sing so often.

"Aww Amy I didn't know you were such a good singer. You could've serenaded me with your beautiful singing voice." So she wakes up. I start to blush.

"I will Karma don't worry, no one knows apart from you that I can sing."

"Aw baby people should know that you are an incredible singer."

"No Karma, I'm fine just as I am."

"Ok Amy. Anyways I'm hungry, can we order pizza?"

"Yeah we can. You're usual I'm guessing."

"Yeah."

We spent the rest of the night eating pizza and watching Netflix.


	6. The First Arguement

I had enjoyed the two days we had off. And I had enjoyed the two weeks we had Liam free, but the two weeks were up. Liam was back and hopefully there wasn't going to be any trouble. Any surprisingly there wasn't. He actually came up and apologised to karma, saying that he was just upset that she had dumped him for me. Karma ended up going off with him because she felt bad and sorry for him, leaving me all by myself.

So at lunch I sat in the library writing a song for Karma to show her my feeling towards her. I was always great at singing songs that other people had sung but I was shit at writing my own songs, especially when it included feelings.

After lunch time was over, I had the base of a song for Kara. I was so excited to sing it to her. I had Maths with her next and we sit next to each other since there's no seating plan for this lesson. But when I got there guess who was sat next to Karma… Liam! And because me and Karma sit on the end of a row I couldn't sit on the other side of her. I was so pissed off there was literally steam coming out of my nose and ears. I ended up sitting next to some random girl who just sat and chewed chewing gum loudly all lesson.

About ¾ through the lesson I couldn't take it anymore because I had a banging headache because loud chewer next to me so I asked if I could go to the first aid room to get my medication seem as I suffer from migraines. When I was collecting my stuff I looked up at Karma laughing and joking around with Liam, it was as if they were dating and not me and Karma. I just spent the rest of the lesson in the first aid room, and because we had math for 2 hours I was allowed to leave 5 minutes early to avoid the rush. I know I was supposed to wait for Karma but since she ditched me for the homophobic asshole also known as Liam, he can drive her home.

So that night I went home, locked myself in my room, turned my phone off and just screamed into my pillow. She knows I have really bad anger issues that can get triggered off easily. I ended up crying myself to sleep at 2am and just thought of my shit day.

The Next Day

I had woken up at 5 am in the morning and just remembered the events of yesterday. I had turned my phone on and saw that Karma had tried to call me 10 times and I had many txt messages from her. I just deleted them all without reading any. I was going to just ignore her at school today and treat her like she treated me. I got up at 6, got dressed and combed my hair. I then ate my breakfast whilst watching the music channel, listing in my mind what albums I needed to get.

At 7:20 I left a note for my mum, Lauren and my step dad just saying that I needed some air before school, and not to worry. I had then gone into my garage and got out my motorbike. I love my motorbike but can't use it often because Karma won't let me drive her to school in it. I got my black shades with my bomber jacket on and then left. I drove to Mc Donald's to get a thick shake and went to school. When I got to the courtyard, I just sat down and read. That's another thing I haven't done in a long time but todays a new me and I aren't holding back for nobody, especially for Karma. I just carried on my school day as normal, blanking Karma which wasn't hard because she was with Liam for most of the day. At the end of the school day, I went to my locker and put my books in my locker when a large note with the name Amy fell out. I just shoved it in my pocket and went to collect my motorbike. When I got home, I opened the note and it said…


	7. Karmy No More

**Dear Amy, I love you so much it hurts. I know you're currently pissed off with me because I completely blanked you yesterday but I aren't going to leave you for Liam and I aren't going to blank you again. If you can't forgive me then that's your problem and really it's pathetic but it's up to you. I was only being nice to Liam, even though we have broken up doesn't mean me and him can't be mates. Again, I love you so please forgive me. I miss you baby. Lots of love, your girlfriend Karma xxxx **As if they can be mates when he did what he did. She's such a gullible person, he's going to win her back I can sense it. So I threw the letter in the bin and sat down to watch TV. I weren't going to forgive her just yet, why the hell should I. I am very stubborn, as you can tell, and if she wants me to forgive her, then she will have to do something pretty dam spectacular. At about 4, I decided to drive on my motorbike and to just clear my head.

I drove at 60 mph and went to my special place in the woods. It was a beautiful waterfall with a hidden cave through the middle of it. No one apart from me knows about it. It has a sofa, carpet and working electricity powered by the water from the waterfall. I grabbed a can of beer from the mini fridge; sat on my sofa and listened to the music channel on the TV I have it the cave. A Sam Smith song started to play, his voice is powerful and he's like the male version of Adele. I knew the lyrics so I started to just quietly sing to myself. By the time I had drunk all my cans, I realised it was 11pm. I walked to where my bike was and drove home.

When I got home, I went and just sat on my bed thinking about her. I ended up sleeping for about 40 minutes but had images of Liam and Karma together going through my mind, they were stronger than nightmares and weren't quite visions. I didn't want it to be true but I thought it was.

I walked to her house and knocked loudly on her house door. I was defiantly still pissed but I wanted to know straight away.

"Amy what the hell are you doing here at this time "I just shoved her and said

"You bitch; you're cheating on me aren't you. I saw it, I saw you and him kissing and you hugging him. Tell me, are you and him back on" I didn't mean to be this way with her but I couldn't help it.

"Amy no I'm not cheating on you and are you drunk because I can smell alcohol on you?"

"Yeah Karma I'm drunk because I wanted to drown my sorrows and stop denying it, if you weren't cheating on me then why would you have blanked me the first day Booker was back from his suspension, not sit next to me in math and when I asked to be sent out, not follow me."

"Amy just get out. I want believe you'd actually think I'd cheat on you. GET OUT! And guess what, were over, not just a relationship but also a friendship!"

"Bye then. Have a nice life fucking Liam Booker and having him constantly break your heart!" I stormed out of her house, slammed her door and broke down crying. I am such an idiot; I now have no girlfriend and no friends. Great, just fucking great.

My life is so fucked up at the moment. :( 


	8. Karmy Back On

When I woke up my eyes burned from the tears I cried last night. My heart ache from it being broken and I felt anger towards everyone, especially Karma. From today, Amy Raudenfeld was a new girl. I wasn't going to take shit from no one, I was going to date any girl I wanted, be who I wanted and do whatever I wanted. I wore my ripped skinny jeans, my bomber jacket, black shades and went into my bathroom. I found my coloured hair extensions and put them in my blonde hair and went to school on my motorbike. I had gone and emptied my locker so that I wouldn't need to see her again. Luckily she didn't turn up to her locker so I didn't have to see her. I had enough space in my bag for my two books so I just threw all of my pictures of Karma and I in the bin. The rest of my day went pretty fine until I had maths. I sat in my usual seat and hoped Karma wouldn't come and sit down next to me. But she did.

"Amy don't blank me!" I just ignored her

"Amy please talk to me!" I still ignored her.

"Amy I didn't mean the stuff I said to you last night and I know you didn't too because you were just drunk. I love you

Amy and I don't care if I have to shout it out from the roof tops for you to understand me." She then stud up in the front of the whole class,

"Guess what everyone, I love someone in here so much but they don't believe me. Do you all want to know who it is?"

"Yeah!" I heard some people whisper Liam's name but I knew who she was going to say.

"I love Amy so much. We did date briefly, it was magical and I felt as if I was in heaven but we had a massive argument last night and now she's blanking me. We argued because she thinks I had cheated on her with Liam Booker, which I wouldn't dream of because he's the biggest cheater on this earth. I had planned a romantic meal for Amy and I; I had blanked her because I knew that if I was around her I wouldn't be able to keep the secret. And I only had 1 more friend apart from Amy which was Liam" She then looked at me

"So Amy, please forgive me baby, I love you and I miss you." She then kissed me passionately and hugged me.

"Fine then Karma baby I forgive you. I had forgiven you during that speech because I knew I was in the wrong" For the rest of the lesson Karma sat on my lap and kept whispering stuff to me so I couldn't concentrate. Luckily we had a useless supply teacher who said at the beginning of the lesson that we could just talk amongst ourselves and do whatever for the next hour and put his head phones in so he didn't hear any of this

"Amy why don't you fake a headache so we can get out of school early. I really want to just cuddle with you baby." She started sucking on my sweet spot and when anyone does that, I will literally do anything for them in reason especially for Karma.

So I walked over to the supply teacher and tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir. I suffer from headache and so does Karma so can we be excused and go to the first aid room please."

"Yeah sure. "He just put is headphones back in and carried on what he was doing. Me and Karma quickly made our way from out class and just walked round school, trying not to get caught.

"Karma, I'm really sorry for what I had said, you know how bad my temper is, especially when I'm drunk."

"Its fine Amy, I shouldn't have blanked you either. But guess what baby."

"What"

"I love you."

"I love you too baby, the bells about to go so do you just want to get out of here?"

"Yeah, have you got your car?"

"No sorry baby I only have my bike."

"Okay, where's it parked?" That's weird, she hates my bike.

"I thought you hated my bike."

"I thought you weren't safe on it that's all, but it looks fun so why not."Aw my baby was scared for me and just wanted me to be safe.

So Karma and I went to my bike and drove off. The wind was b lowing in our hair, the air was hitting our faces and Karma was holding onto my tight. "Don't worry baby, I'm going to keep you safe." As soon as I had said that, karmas' grip had gotten a tiny bit looser but it didn't matter because we were nearly at her house anyways.

"Baby were here." Karma has let go of me and opened her eyes.

"Amy that was awesome, can we ride your bike instead of your car."

"As long as you wear a helmet baby"

"Ok Amy. Do you want to come in or not?"

"Yeah but I actually was going to ask if you wanted to sleep at mine."

"Of course baby, let me just get an overnight bag. I will be out in 10 minutes tops." I waited on my bike till Karma came running out with her school bag and an overnight bag on her shoulders.

"Done Amy. We can go now." She got behind me on the bike and we went to my house. On the way there I leaned down low so that she could experience more of the thrill. After we'd got to my house, we went into my house and got everything away ready for tonight. I decided to cook Karma a 3 course dinner which consisted of: Dough balls with a cheese dipping sauce, a pasta bake with garlic bread and a small glass of white wine and a gorgeous chocolate 4 layer cake. I had planned this a while ago so I made the cake 2 days ago as well as the dough in the freezer.

"Thank you Amy for this, you didn't have to do this though."

"Oh well, I wanted to thank you for forgiving me that's all."

"Amy, just forget that argument ever happened. I love you and you clearly love me so that's all that matters."

"Ok baby. Can we watch Jennifer's Body?"

"Yeah why not but on one condition, I can hold you for once, not the other way round."

"Ok then." I snuggled into Karma whilst the opening credits to Jenifer's body was playing.

I couldn't tell you what happened after words because I fell into a peaceful sleep, with my lovers arms protecting me. I ended up having a weird dream about Karma and I, where we were getting married straight after graduation but that won't happen yet.


	9. A Special Day

5month later. Life has been awesome. Me and Karma spent loads of spare time with each other, rode my bike to school every day without Karma worrying that we'd crash, we are so romantic and it was just awesome. We had had no arguments, no Liam Booker since he'd transferred schools and we were crazily in love. I was ready to share 3 things with Karma: 1) to sing her the song I had finished writing for her. 2) Show her my secret cave and 3) Share my virginity with her, so we could be each other's firsts. Luckily, it was a Saturday and I had plans with Karma later on, but I only had 3 hours to get the cave sorted, the music for my song perfected and to make it so romantic we are both ready. I had gone and bought: 36 roses, 100 rose petals, comfy feather pillows and Champagne. I had brought blankets, my amp, and my guitar and song lyrics from home. So far so good. I just had to go get Karma. Persuade her to wear a blindfold, bring her to the woods, take her to the cave and then start the perfect day.

20 minutes later Karma had just agreed to wear the blind fold and had said that she trusted me with her life. We were currently driving through the wood and I had parked my bike in a secret place so that it wouldn't get pinched.

"Karma, we just need to do a bit of walking, you can either be carried or can walk. I know which option I want you to pick so think in my shoes."

"Can you carry me baby?"

"Yeah of course." I carried her bridal style whilst sucking on her sweet spot. When we arrived I took the blindfold off of her head and placed her on my sofa.

"Karma, this is a place which only and now you know about so don't tell anyone. I have something special planned so just sit back and enjoy."

I sat down on a barstool with my guitar in my hands and my song lyrics up on my music sheet stand. I started singing her my song, and when I reached the chorus I stud up and walked over to her, I got down on 1 knee and carried on singing to her whist holding her hand with my free hand. When I had finished my song. I placed my guitar and reached into the draw next to my sofa, pulled out a small black box with the bouquet of roses and opened the small black box. I gave her the bouquet of roses and shock and surprise was just plastered on her face. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing but I can't back out of it now can I?

"Baby I love you so much and I have done for ages, since we had first met actually but I was too young to realise what love was and when I did I didn't want to lose you. All this had been planned for a while now and I bought you this promise ring to show you how serious my love for you is and that hopefully in the future we can get married no that we will get married when we are older. I also know that you have been ready for me for quite a while now, and I need to tell you something." I moved up onto the sofa next to Karma and whispered

"I'm ready baby, I know you're supposed to lose your virginity to someone you love so I am and I want you to have it. That's if you want to."

"Of course I want to baby, are you sure though baby? I don't want to pressure you."

"Of course baby. I have a bed in here so I will just show you where it is okay."

I led her to the bed and sat down, not knowing what to do or how to start. She sat next to me, pushed me down onto the bed and started kissing me roughly. She started to unbutton my shirt and threw my tie to the other side of the cave. I started to suck on her neck whilst she fumbled with the last few buttons and flung my shirt somewhere. I flipped us over so now I was in control. I quickly took her dress off and started to kiss her and slip my tongue into her mouth. She sat up and started to unclasp my bra so I did the same with her. I felt a mixture of adrenaline and nervousness because I was doing something I hadn't done before and I haven't done this before and I didn't know what would happen or what I will feel like.

I will spare you all the sexual details but let's just say it was worth the wait and is defiantly something we'd do often. It was perfect and I couldn't have done it with anyone else.


	10. The Morning After And Some Exciting News

I had woken up the morning after and was feeling on a high. I turned over on my side to cuddle with Karma but all I felt was the cold space of her space of the bed. Where had she gone? Why would she leave after last night? I got up and saw that there was a note on the living room table saying

'I am so sorry Amy but I remembered this morning that I had to go somewhere important so do you think you could meet me at Starbucks at 2pm. And you were amazing last night ;) Love you so much, Karma xxx

So I was good last night and she didn't just leave me on purpose. I left the cave and found my motorbike then went home. I went onto Instagram and saw that Karma had sent me a picture of her ring on her finger with the caption 'Love you so much and I can't wait to put 2 more rings on my fingers in the future.' Aww my baby wants to get married to me. I had a tear in my eye because I just want to be the best for her, she deserves the best. I went upstairs to my bedroom and laid on my bed with my headphone on listening to my shuffle playlist on my phone.

I ended up falling asleep and I had completely lost track of time because it was 1:50pm!Shit I had to meet my bae at 2pm so I sorted out my hair, made sure I smelled clean and fresh, put my bomber jacket on and raced down to Starbucks- on the way to Starbucks I bought a really big bouquet of Pink roses for Karma. I am normally early to everything so when I got to Starbucks at 2:20 I saw Karma sat outside waiting for a bus crying. I parked up my bike and sneakily went to Karma, hiding my bouquet behind my back. When I had got to the back of Karma, I started doing the coughing thing that people do when they want to get noticed.

"Excuse me but could you go cough somewhere else please and especially not near me. And don't even start because I am not in the mood right now" God she sounded mad. I had prepped my voice to try and make it go deeper and said,

"I am so sorry mam but I have something for you." She turned round and saw it was me. She looked well pissed off and not pleased at all with me. Before she could say anything I told her that I had fallen asleep because I was really tired and completely forgot to get up because my phone ran out of charge so I couldn't hear my alarm go off. I gave her the lowers and she looked less mad now which was good.

"Do you still want to go to Starbucks or go back to mine?" I was really craving a Mocha and we'd run out of coffee stuff at mine.

"We can buy a coffee or whatever and then go back to mine if you want." So that's what we did. I ordered mocha with whipped cream and chocolate powder dusted on the top whereas Karma bought a Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino. I drove up back to my house and the god thing is that I got a seat belt and a safety barrier for the back of my bike for Karma so she didn't need to hold on as much and could hold the drinks. When we'd got to her house she had gotten a pile of paper work and a massive envelope on her living room table, she told me she had some news to tell me.

"Amy, before I tell you this, you promise you won't be mad?" Why what is it.

"Yeah sure."

"I have booked us two tickets to Hawaii for the 2 week holiday we have in a few days, to have hula dance lessons and have all the days pre planned with tickets for anything booked and received. We also have $5,000 to spend on clothing, presents and whatever and we have $2,500 for meals out and snacks/ drinks for the 2 weeks. So what do you think because I know you'd be thinking 'you should've told me Karma because I would've helped you pay it all but you don't need to worry about that because I had won big money on some scratch cards that I bought the other day because I had gotten bored plus some money I had put aside for a trip we were going to have anyways to Florida." I hugged her so much I think I squeezed most of the oxygen out of her. I let go of her, kissed her and shouted out,

"We're going to Hawaii, hell yeah!" I kissed her again but for longer than before.

"When do we need to pack for the trip?"

"About that, I have already packed because we don't need to take much seem as we get free washing facilities in out package. You ready to go on our first couple's holiday?"

"I couldn't be more ready if I tried." I was so excited because it was going to be 2 whole weeks of just Karma and I having alone time and just having an awesome time together. Absolutely nothing could go wrong on this holiday!


	11. The Holiday Begins

Airports are so annoying. Firstly the security checks take forever! Karma and I had lost each other in the massive crowds and to top it off, they had fully booked our flight.

I walked off when we got told but Karma had stayed there to just sort it out. I sat down and saw my girl talking with a sort of sad expression on her face but as the conversation carried on further, her expression went from sad to happy and then to a massive grin on her face. I saw her run over with a massive grin on her face.

"Guess what Amy, We are going to DISNEYLAND!" She looked like a 6 year old who had gotten told they were going to Disneyland.

"Why? How?" I was so confused but it didn't matter because we were going to Disney land.

"The woman who we were talking to said we could pick anywhere we wanted to go to with all expenses paid with full refunds and everything so I picked Orlando Florida because I have wanted to go there for ages and it will be so romantic kissing in front of the famous Disney Castle!"

"When do we go?"

"Well, that's the only bad thing; we have to stay in one of the airport hotels for 1-2 days until they can get us 2 seats together. We can fast pass some rides at the Disney parks; buy our Universal fast passes and everything because we have Wi-Fi. God I'm so excited."

"But we won't be able to go will we, we only have 2 weeks off from school."

"Don't worry Amy, we had an extra 2 weeks added on because they've had problems with the teachers classrooms so they are having to get them all re furbished and sorted out."

We get taken to out mini hotel room and both run to the bed to see how comfy it. We both bounce on it at the same time and aim to land it the same place so you know what will happen don't you, we end up bashing into each other and landed on the floor.

"Ouch" We both said to each other after picking ourselves up off the floor.

About 2 hours later we had booked our fast passes for the Disney parks and had written our list of things we were doing on certain days. We were also going to go to some of the popular malls but we couldn't be bothered going to Sea World and Busch Gardens because we wanted to do other things in the place of that. Our itinerary was:

**Day 1(When we get there): Get un packed and be relaxed for once. Have a nap if tired and do whatever.**

**Day 2: Go to Universal Studios and ride Despicable Me and other cool rides.**

**Day 3: Go to Islands Of Adventures and go on every Harry Potter ride there is and go on every marvel ride such as The Spider Man ride and The Hulk.**

**Day 4: Go on the Dolphin tour Mall trip and blow loads of money on stuff.**

**Day 5 : Go to Clearwater and go on the Pirate Ship to see the Dolphins and get a tan.**

**Day 6: Go to Animal Kingdom and go watch The Lion King play thing.**

**Day 7: Go to Hollywood Studios and watch loads of parades and Fantasmic.**

**Day 8: Go to Epcot and see as many countries as possible. Go in the massive golf ball thing.**

**Day 9: Go to Blizzard Beach.**

**Day 10: Go to Typhoon Lagoon.**

**Day 11: Go to Downtown Disney.**

**Day 12: Go to Ripley's Believe It Or Not and go to Olive Garden just to get the breadsticks.**

**Day 13: Go to Magic Kingdom and watch the Firework Display.**

**Day 14( Last day): Go to Downtown Disney again to Disney Quest again and then go to the airport.**

**Day15: Fly**

**Day 16: Back at home. SLEEP!**

We are well prepared for our trip.

It has been about 8 hours in the hotel when we get a phone call saying we have tickets for the next flight to Florida.

We lock the door and leave the keys in there as we are meant to, walk down to the departure desk number for our flight. We go to the desk, tell them our names and get our boarding tickets.

The only space they had for us was in business which was totally fine with us and we went onto the plane. I sat down and used Karma as a pillow and fell asleep.

"Amy baby wake up we are here."

" OMG I'm so excited."

"I know right, at least we can do whatever when we get our Disney package. We found out we were going to Caribbean Beach resort which looked well nice.

We rode on this silly looking bus at went to the new arrival desk. We were quite near the food court and the swimming area so that was fine plus there was a little beach with hammocks on near our hotel room so we were well excited.

After we had unpacked we went to the food court and used two of our meals from our meal package. It was getting quite dark so we walked (hand in hand) back to our hotel room and saw that none of the hammocks were getting used so we went to the largest one and layed down together, staring at the stars.

"Can I tell you something Karma."

"What Amy."

"I love you"

"I love you too Amy."

"Can I tell you something else as well."

"Yes Amy."

"The stars all dot to dotted together loose like a weird shaped fish."

"That's well awesome, look there's one shaped like a triangle."

After about 10 minutes of star gazing, we just cuddled on the hammock and watched the fireworks from Epcot fill the sky.

Karma ended up falling asleep so I carried her up to our room, flashed my magic band so it would open and layed her gently down on the bed. I was getting undressed when

"Whit woo Amy, I didn't know you were getting undressed or else I would've done it for you, if you know what I mean."

"Karma stop being so dirty. I was only getting my sleep shorts on."

"Amy stop being such a prude. I can't help having the most gorgeous, smart, and caring and king hearted girlfriend in the world, you might know her. Did you know she's called Amy and she owns my heart, I love her so much and I'm currently in bed with her in Orlando."

"Thanks baby, you're not too bad yourself. And stop acting weird, of course I know I am."

I got into our bed with my bra and space invaders sleep shorts on. Karma quickly followed me and turned the TV on, flicking through all of the channels when Karma put Pretty Little Liars on. It was an old series because Maya was in it. We ended up getting bored of that quickly so we watched a movie.

I grabbed myself a drink of Coke and went to the bathroom. When I came back, Karma was lying on our bed, with the remote in one hand and my coke in the other hand with her lips around it.

I walked back into out bedroom part and got back into bed. I didn't mind her having my drink so I didn't say anything. I got comfy and fell to sleep straight away.

**A/N: Thanks to GleeFreak15 for his/hers input on this chapter and his/hers amazing reviews and support : )**


	12. Universal Studios

I woke up at 6 am, got up and got prepared for the long day at universal. I had packed sun screen and tanning lotion, sunglasses and our tickets. I had let Karma sleep in for a bit because I wanted to be in charge on this holiday plus she's a tad grumpy if she's woken up.

"Mm Amy don't stop. Go faster baby. I I I mmm close baby. AAAMMMMYYYY." WTF is Karma saying. I walked over to our bed and saw she was having a sex dream. I shuck her to wake up,

"Karma you were having a sex dream about me. Next time be a little quieter so that people don't actually think we're having sex at 6:30 in the morning. By the way its 6:30 and we're all set for the first half of Universal Studious." She was bright red in the face and it was funny as anything.

"Thanks baby for getting the stuff ready and I am so sorry for that awkward dream I was having."

"It's alright Karma. Mm Amy don't stop. Go faster baby. I'm clooosssee baby. Ammmmmyyyyyy." I mimicked what she had said a few minutes and that made her blush even more. I just started laughing even more but regretted it when she slapped me playfully.

"Get dressed baby because we can go down to breakfast if you want."

"Ok, I will be about 15 minutes, did you wash your hair or not."

"Nah I am going to wash it tonight, I can wash yours as well if you want." I winked at her and she just went into our bathroom and got ready. We ended up going down to breakfast at 7 because someone (Karma) had spent ages getting her makeup and hair ready. I ordered the chocolate pancakes whereas Karma ordered the omelette. She had some maple syrup on her face so I licked it off and kissed her quickly, trying to cut the PDA down in case any children were around.

At about 7:30 we ordered a cab to get us there.

The line to get in was quite long but we were near the front so it was fine. At 9 we went into the park, holding each other's hands and discussing what ride we would go on first.

"Despicable me." We both shouted at the same time because we knew how busy it gets. Luckily we had bought a fast pass for both parks so we didn't have to cue up for as long.

After going on quite a few rides we noticed it was already dinner so we went to the Harry Potter land which was in Universal Studios and walked around it. We also went to The Simpsons land.

"Amy can we play the carnival games. I really want to in one of those large teddies." She pointed at an itchy teddy which was quite large at the 'Test your strength'

"Ok baby." I ended up winning it with about 5 goes. We went on the Simpsons ride as well as the M.I.B. (Men in black) ride which was next to it.

After going on most of the rides we ate some lunch and cued up for the Transformers ride. Karma wasn't that keen on going on it but we went on it anyways. We walked to The Mummy ride and went on that 3 times because the cues were well short for it and it was a pretty awesome ride. Karma looked warned out so we went back to our hotel and decided to go swimming. We wanted to go to our areas swimming pool because the min hall looked busy.

"Love your bikini baby. Whit a woo." I said to Karma as we walked to the swimming pool.

"Your bikini isn't too bad baby either. Whit a woo to you as well." She pecked me on the lips and started swinging our arms up and down.

When we reached the swimming pool it was practically deserted except the people who were doing their washing.

I was practically at the other side of the swimming pool when I decided to fool around a bit with Karma. She hadn't noticed I'd swim off so went underwater and swam quickly to where she was. I started feeling her abs from behind her and Karma started looking for me.

"Amy baby where are you." I just started to rise up from the water behind her and decided to jump onto her back.

"Here I am baby."

"Amy get off me, I have back ache from walking around all day."

"Ok baby, later on do you want a back massage?"

"Hell yes baby."

After another 30 minutes in the water we ended d lying down on our sun lounger and started to get comftable I n the hot summer sun. Karma cuddled up to me so I put my arm around her, allowing her to come closer towards me and looked so cute in the sun.

I ended up getting warm after an hour or so we went back to our room and watched TV for a bit. We watched a weird film and Karma looked at me and started just staring at me.

"Amy, are we going to be together forever?"

"I hope so baby because you own my heart and if you break it then I think I'd just die, I don't know what I'd do without you. I have given my heart to you forever!"

"I hope so baby because you own my heart and if you break it then I think I'd just die, I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much baby and one day when we are older I want to show you by marrying you and having a family with you." I saw Karma crying a tiny bit.

"Don't cry Karma, its true but it will be so amazing for us."

"I know it will baby but the way you put it was just so perfect and heart-warming."

"I love you baby."

"I love you too baby, do you want your back massage yet?"

"Hell yes."

I won't go into too much detail but let me just say that it didn't stay a massage for long, if you know what I mean.

We decided that we couldn't be bothered to go and get dinner so we ate the candy and stuff we'd bought from Universal and fell asleep in each other's arms. We looked so peaceful.


	13. The Boat Ride From Hell

Karma and I have had the best holiday so far! We've gone on so many rides, spent shed loads of money and done loads of PDA.

Today we are going to Clear Water for a boat trip which we wanted to do because we wanted to have a relaxing day on a pirate ship and see dolphins. It was going to be well hot today so we put loads of sun screen on, packed a few bottles of sun screen and sun tan lotion, got dressed into the shortest of shorts and two tank tops and went to the coach which would take us to Clear Water.

When we had gotten onto the coach. It was only an 18 seater which meant it wouldn't be so packed but the only spare seats were at the back next to a girl about Karma's age so we went and sat down next to her. We noticed she had her headphones in so we knew we wouldn't annoy her.

We had been sat down for about 5 minutes; Karma and I were sharing my headphones and was listening to my playlist on YouTube when the girl next to me tapped me on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, I didn't know if you were busy or not but are you good with technology? You see, my phone's doing something weird and I don't know what to do with it so I was wondering if you could help me." She was rambling bit and I could tell she was quite nervous when she spoke.

"Of course I can. I can't guarantee that I can fix it but I can see if I can try to fix it for you." She passed me her phone and she explained to me what was wrong. She kept flirting with me "Oh you're so good at technology; I wish I had someone like you in my life." And she kept rubbing her hand up and down my arm. I could tell Karma was getting jealous but I wasn't flirting back so she had nothing to worry about.

When I had finished fixing the girl (whose name was Laura) phone she turned to look me in the eyes.

"I hope you don't mind me asking and I probably know the answer to my question because a pretty, young, tall, helpful and talented girl like you should have someone but are you sin"

"Excuse me stranger"

"It's Laura"

Well Laure I'm sorry for interrupting"

"It's Laura"

Well Laure I'm sorry for interrupting you but for the past 20 minutes you have been flirting with MY girlfriend and to be honest I think you should stop it because she's fixed your phone and just go back to listening to your music or something."

Laura had her mouth hanging low because of Karmas speech and just put her headphones in. She looked at me as if 'Are you going to let her talk to me like that' but I just gave her a sympathetic smile and turned to Karma.

"You could've talked to her a bit nicer and put it in a gentler context."

"What do you expect me to do though Amy, she was obviously flirting with you and I don't like it. Simple as."

"Ok baby but just ignore Laura and just focus on the beautiful white sand, the amazing blue sea and me." After I had finished talking I gave Karma a kiss and it lasted long and when I went to look at Laura she was staring at Karma and I and I am guessing she saw us kiss but I don't care because I want Karma not her.

I felt sorry for Laura but she shouldn't flirt with me. It had been 15 minutes after the incident and I really wanted to just talk to Laura but I didn't think Karma would let me. I tapped Laura on the shoulder and she took out her headphone and looked at me.

"What have you come to Clear Water for?" 

"I am going on the boat ride where you see the dolphins and then I'm just going to browse around the shops. What are you going to door see?"

"We're actually doing the same."

"Cool. I better stay clear from you because I don't want your jealous girlfriend attacking me and throwing me into the sea with the dolphins."

"Don't worry; Karma is as threatening as a fly. She just doesn't want to lose me after what's already happened in our relationship. I will talk to her and see if she wants you to sit with us."

"NO Amy!"

"Why not Karma?"

"Because she's going to flirt with you again."

"She's promised that she won't flirt with me again."

"Ok. As long as I can still kiss you and stuff."

"Yes Karma. Ready to get a tan and see cute dolphins."

"Hell yes."

I had informed Laura that she could hang with us but to just stop the flirting and stuff.

We had walked to where the boat was and cued up to get on the boat. We wanted to be first because we wanted to get the best seats. We sat up on the second level with no roof or anything so we could have a perfect view and get a tan.

"Amy will you rub sun tan oil and sun protector on for me?" Karma said as she was taking her shirt off and shorts off. We had put our bikinis on underneath because we were aloud.

"Ok baby as long as you go get us all some drinks after."

"Ok" I took off my clothes before I sat down on the seats and rubbed cream into my bay. Karma was currently getting me and Laura drinks so I was sitting next to Laura with my sunglasses on and catching a tan.

"Amy do you want me to rub sun tan oil into you whilst Karma gets the drinks. You are just looking a bit red that's all?"

"Yeah whatever." She sat behind me and started rubbing the oil in when I saw Karma stud there with tears welling up in her eyes and the drinks on the table.

She casually walked back down the stair things and went into the toilet section.

"Karma please don't run."

I followed her into the toilets and saw her crying her eyes out.

"You just couldn't help yourself could you Amy. I know what I did with Liam and stuff was awful but I didn't get a girl who obviously has a crush on me to rub sun tan oil into me sexually and stare at me as if she was just going to take me on a bloody bench."

"Karma it wasn't what it looked seriously. Laura saw I was quickly going a bit red on the skin so she offered to rub the oil in for me. I didn't know she made it out to be more sexual than what it actually was."

"Yeah but Amy she was flirting with you earlier on and I really didn't want her to hang with us but I know you wanted her to so I said yes. I had an awful vibe off of her anyways because I just felt that something like this would happen."

"I am sorry again Karma baby, I really didn't mean to so please just forget this happened, go back up onto the boat and just get pissed, with a kick ass tan and do as much PDA in front of her that's possible until she leaves.

"Ok. So I haven't lost you to that flirty little bitch who keep her greasy hands off your smoking body."

"No baby of course you haven't. I love you so much."

"Me too. Should we get back?"

"Yeah.2 we walked back to our seats hand in hand.

"Baby can you sit between my legs or on my knee so that Laura has more space?"

"Ok baby."

Karma came and sat down onto my knee and started sucking on my pulse point.

"Karma baby stop it, we have company."

"Ok."

We all were just having small talk when a really good song started playing. Karma stud up and pulled me up. We started singing and dancing when aura grabbed a hold of me, spun me around and started grinding on grabbed my arms so I couldn't get out of her grasp but I got away from her and went to buy us all drinks. The other two were still dancing and Karma was defiantly drunk.

After about 15 minutes after I carefully walked up to our seats and saw Laura about to make a move on Karma. Since when did Laura even look at Karma let alone want to kiss her.

Karma probably didn't realise what was happening due to her being out of it when drunk but I just stud there in shock. Laura ended up kissing Karma so I poured her deink over her.

"You slut. How dare you use MY girlfriend when she is clearly out of it and when she is already taken. You tried it on with me and because you couldn't get me you ended up trying it on with her." Tears were quickly freeing from my eyes and I ended up slapping Laura.

"Karma come on, get our stuff because we are moving away from slut pants there."

"Baby I didn't mean to let her kiss me. I have everything."

We moved to the top deck where the driver was and stayed there for the rest of the boat ride.

Me and Karma cuddled up next to each other and watched the dolphins.

Karma ended up falling asleep in my arms. I didn't want to wake her when the boat ride had finished so I had to carry her off the boat and wake her up after.

"Karma baby wake up."

"I don't want to."

"If you don't want to then don't talk numb nuts"

"Ok. We going back to the coach?"

"Yeah if you want, we can get our own seats then can't we."

"Yeah."

We ended up being the first back to the coach and sat right at the front of the coach. The journey back was peaceful and we weren't disturbed.

When we got off of our coach we were in Downtown Disney and walked through the busy crowds to get to the buses to get us home.

We got to our little apartment , got into our pajamas and watched Glee and Pretty Little Liars.

Karma fell asleep straight away so I ended up having her lying on my body whilst trying to watch TV.

I ended up sleeping at 10pm and cuddled Karma whilst falling into a deep sleep.

A/N

Thanks for everyone who's been reading my story so far. A special thanks to GleeFreak15 who has supported me whilst I have been writing this story. I will try to post another chapter tomorrow.

Thanks again. : ) 


	14. Magic Kingdom

I and Karma are on our way to Magic Kingdom for our last full day in Florida. I am so excited because I want to watch the spectacular firework show and kiss my baby in front of the castle (Cinderella Castle) I was knocked out of my thoughts by Karma.

"Amy, I don't want to leave."

"I know baby but if we didn't leave then we would either go insane or mix reality and Disney together."

"I guess you're right baby but I just feel so in love with you right now and I just don't want to go back to Texas and go back to school."

"Everything will be fine baby. I have you, you have me and we have each other's growing love for one another. We don't need friends, money or anything but each other and our love. Just ignore what people think because only 1 person's opinion matters when it comes to love and that's yours."

"Now that's why I love you, other things as well but your passion for me makes me weak at the knees. I love you baby."

"I love you too." We started making out but a family was staring at us and one of them did that annoying cough when things get awkward so we stopped kissing and just held hands.

When we had gotten there we cued to get in and went to the rides.

After going on some rides we ate some dinner and went on the Pirates of the Caribbean ride and the Haunted Mansion ride.

We walked our way round the whole of the park mostly, missing out lots of shops which were mostly the same and missed out the childish rides which obviously 16 year olds were too old for.

It was about 9pm and we wanted to get a really good spot near the castle so we stayed there for about 2 hours until the fireworks started.

When the fireworks were fully on their way I picked Karma up from the floor and hugged her, took a picture, kissed her, took a picture and continued to watch the fireworks.

"Karma I love you with all of my heart, I always have and always will" I got onto one knee and pulled out something from my shorts pocket…

**A/N:**

**Cliff-hanger. I will post the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow but it isn't what you think, I hope. In the reviews comment on what you think Amy's pulling out of her pocket and if you get it right then you must be smart.**

**Sorry for the late update but I hope to have at least 3 chapter uploaded (Including this one) before New Years Day.**

**There are two ways the next chapter can go so which one I don't pick I might upload as a different story and have an alternate one for the next chapter IF we can get 3 more reviews or if I am feeling generous I might just post it anyways. I am going to stop blabbering on now and let you carry on if you even read these. Thanks for the support again, especially to GleeFreak15 and kenfromnhus. Bye :)**


	15. Surprise

"Karma I love you and I know you know that but I wanted to do something special to you on our holiday so this is something for you to keep to show you how much I love you."

I gave her a necklace with a golden key pendant on the bottom of it

"Oh my gosh Amy I love it. But I don't understand the meaning of it."

"I will show you the other half when we get back because I want it to be a surprise. Anyways, would you like me to put it on for you?"

"Okay baby. And yes if you may baby."

I lifted her luscious hair up and tied her necklace around her neck whilst lightly peppering kissing down her neck.

"Mm tanks baby."

"No problem Karma."

When the parade had finished, we went back to our hotel and I was ready to show Karma.

I had asked her to briefly close her eyes whilst I took my bra and shirt off.

"Karma open your eyes baby."

"You got a tattoo of a heart with a lock with in it on your left breast Amy."

"It's to show that you have the key to my heart. You have a key necklace and I have a tattoo of a locked heart where my actual breast if duh."

"Are you even aloud to get a tattoo when your 16?"

"I got permission off of my mum so that I could get one. I needed a written confirmation letter so that I could get one but my mum said 'just don't get anything you'd regret to have when you're older' but I know I won't regret it. I won't regret it because I love you, I want to have a family with you and I want to grow old with you."

Karma was speechless for about a minute and then pounced on me. She started kissing me powerfully on the lips whilst taking off her dress which sounds really hard but when Karma is really determined to do something, she will defiantly figure a way to get stuff holding her back away.

"Amy I love you so much. I want to grow old with you, get married and have a family with you because I love you so much and if we ever broke up it would kill me. And I know it's the same with you."

"Thanks baby."

We ended up doing 'something' but I don't like to kiss and tell, if you get what I'm trying to say (wink, wink.) Let's just say I woke up entangled in Karma's naked embrace.

"Karma we need to get up baby, we have to go home now."

"But baby I want to just sleep."

"We don't need to rush because we got the 4pm flight but we still need to get up."

"Fine then baby. To save time can we share a shower."

"Are you sure?" I fully know where this is going.

"Yes baby, get your mind out of the gutter, I just thought it would save time that's all."

"Sure you did Karma."

She was actually right, we washed each other hair and helped each other wash but apart from the kisses there was nothing sexual happening.

We were packed and ready at 9am.

I carried and pushed our luggage down to the reception, ordered a taxi to take us to the airport and waited.

"Amy do you think we will be okay once we get back to school?"

"Yes Karma, why do you think it won't?"

"I don't know, just curious."

"Okay baby."

Our taxi got here and we went to the airport.

We chilled out for a bit till our flight got in and we went back to Texas.

**A/N:**

**There's your next chapter. I may put up the other way the surprise went but I don't know yet. If you would like to read how it could've gone then in the reviews just state so. Have a Merry Christmas and I will post the next chapter up soon.**


	16. Home Again

We had gotten home safely and we were just so tired we slept for 12 hours straight.

I had woken up before Karma but I couldn't wake her up because she looked so peaceful and cute when she was sleeping so I thought I would run us a bath and wake her up in about 15 minutes.

Loads of bubble bath, loads of hot water and 15 minutes later the bath was prepared for us both.

"Karma baby wake up." I whispered whilst gently shaking her whilst lightly peppering little kisses along her jaw line.

"But I'm so tired."

"Yea I know but I've run us a bath because we've slept for 12 hours and we both smell."

"Oh thanks baby."

"Anytime baby."

"I can't be bothered getting out of bed but I really want to get into that warm bath with you. I can either walk or get you to carry me."

"Amy can u carry me into the bathroom?" She said with her puppy dog eyes out

"Seriously?"

"Yes. And I know that you will because I'm your princess and you'll do anything for me. Won't you baby?"

"Fine then but not because you predicted that I would but because the waters getting cold." I picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bathroom.

"Of course baby. *cough* whipped"

"I am well not whipped."

"Yeah you are."

"Fine then. I aren't arguing with you about me being whipped or not." I got undressed and climbed into my bath.

"You getting in then?"

"Yeah in a minute."

Karma got in in front of me and laid her back on my torso and front

"Amy, my shoulders hurt, could you massage them for me?"

"Yes baby."

People think I have 'magic fingers' just because I give really good massages but I don't think it's true.

After being in the bath for 30 minutes I started to feel the tiredness hit me again but I didn't want to get out of the bath so I just fell asleep.

"AMY WAKE UP PLEASE!" I heard Karma shout with pain in her voice.

"W...what baby."

"Thank god for that. I'd thought you'd gone unconscious because I've been talking to you for 5 minutes and you didn't reply so I turned around and saw you weren't even awake. I initially thought you were asleep but I'd tried waking you up." Karma waffled on and just broke down crying when she'd finished talking.

"Karma calm down, I'd fallen asleep and I'm a deep sleeper so it takes me a while to wake back up."

"Oh. I feel stupid now." She started laughing nervously

"It doesn't matter. We can get something to eat and drink then stay in bed and watch some films if you want."

"Yeah. Can we make a mega Sunday?"

"Of course baby."

We went down stairs into my kitchen and the house has been quiet due to my mum and Bruce had gone on Holiday to Norway and Lauren had gone on holiday to Ibiza with her minions and a few more of her mates.

"Karma we have 1 big problem, there's NO food in the house because everyone went on holiday."

"Amy can we go to the shop then?"

"Yes. We'll need to buy loads of stuff for the next week seems as everyone aren't coming back for a week. My mum's left us $150 for essentials and we still have money left so we can buy sweet and supplies for the awesome sundae we're making."

We went to the nearest shop and bought food for the week, tones of ice cream and sweets etc. to eat and put on our sundaes.

We walked home hand in hand and unpacked the bags.

We made our sundae which included: 2 scoops of vanilla, 2 scoops of chocolate, 2 scoops of bubble gum, two scoops of strawberry, 2 scoops of Oreo, 2 scoops of Ben And Jerry's Fish Food, 2 scoops of Ben And Jerry's Greek Honey, squirt cream, flakes, chocolate buttons, chocolate sauce, 1 Reece's Peanut Butter cup (I'm allergic to peanuts.) and a bag of chocolate M&M's.

"How are we going to eat all of this?" I told Karma when we we're in bed watching Mean Girls.

"Hell yeah we are."

Karma started eating it like a pig. I just started at her with wide eyes because she's so skinny but can eat for Texas.

After 5 minutes of her stuffing her face in, Karma finally noticed I hadn't even touched the Sundae.

"Amy baby, how come you aren't eating any?"

"I feel a bit sick Karma, all of the stuff we ate on holidays filled me up and the aeroplane food's repeating on me."

I wished I hadn't have said that because when I'd finished talking, I felt sick rising up and the next thing I know, I had my head near a toilet puking my guts up. Karma's behind me holding my hair back from it getting puked on.

After violently puking for 15 minutes I finally stopped and stud up to face Karma, I just hugged her.

"I really don't feel well Karms. Will you look after me?"

"Of course I can baby."

Karma helped me to bed and I fell asleep hoping I would wake up better.


	17. Nurse Karma

I still feel like shit.

I was puking my guts out and I didn't have a wink of sleep.

"Amy are you ok?"

I heard my baby calling for me when I was in the bathroom again.

"No" I spluttered out trying tell her

I heard her run in and sit behind me.

"Amy why didn't you wake me and tell me."

"Because I have spent most of the night in this bathroom, I wanted you to rest"

"Amy, you know I would've helped you. I can be Nurse Karma and you can be patient Amy."

"Fine then Nurse." She started laughing and surprisingly carried me to my bed.

"Now Amy stay in bed and if you need anything just tell me. Before I go would you like anything?"

"Yeah. Can nurse Karma stay with me?" I lifted up the covers, motioning for her to get into bed with me

"Of course I can Amy." She got into bed with me and leaned in to give me a kiss but I pushed her away gently.

"Baby I don't want you to get ill."

"I don't care baby; I love you and just think if I'm ill then we can look after each other."

I kissed her after she finished talking because school starts again in a few days so if we are both ill then we won't have to go to school for a few extra days.

"Amy how many times have you puked?"

"I don't know, a lot I guess"

"Have you drunk anything?"  
>"No."<p>

"Drink tiny sips of Coca Cola, which should settle your stomach."

I did what Karma told me and felt less ill. I also had medicine and slept until.

"Amy I'm home." Oh god my mum's back. Shit did I tell her about me and Karma being a thing? I don't think I did.

"Hi mum" I shouted down from my bedroom, trying not to wake a sleeping Karma who has her head resting on my torso with her fingers gliding on my waistband.

"Amy… why is karma asleep on you with her hand near your private area." My mum questioned.

"Umm can I tell you later, I'm really tired and I haven't had much sleep because I was puking most of last night."

"Fine then but I want an explanation later ok?"

Oh god how am I going to explain to a Cristian news presenter that her daughters gay and dating her best friend.

"Karma wake up baby" I started to kiss her weak spot on her neck behind her ear.

"Yeah baby?"

"We have to tell my mum about us."

"Why baby, not that I have a problem but I thought you wanted to wait."

"Well my mum's home and she came up here and saw you asleep on my boobs and your hand on the waistband of my shorts."

"Oh shit. Well do you want to tell her?"

"I think we should. I love you so much and I want my mum to know."

"Ok baby."

Me and karma walked down the stairs and was about to go and talk to my mum about us.

"No matter what happens, you will always have me Amy, NEVER forget that."

"You will always have me too."

"Mum Karma and I have something to tell you."

….

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger and the long update. I have had school work to do and stuff like that. Stuff has happened and I just didn't feel like updating.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I will update soon.**


	18. Kicked Out

"What about Amy."

"Well Karma and I have been dating now for a while, that's why she was asleep on me. I love her mum and she loves me and NOTHING can stop me and her from being together."

"Amy pack up your stuff and get out of this house. No Cristian daughter of mine will be a... a ..." I cut off my mum's sentence

"Mrs Raudenfeld Amy is a lesbian and she is in love with me. Now Amy can't help that because who can help falling in love. I really love your daughter and that you are going to throw her out just because she loves another girl, well that isn't looking out for your daughter. Amy will obviously be staying with me because unlike you I care for her. I hope you deeply regret kicking your daughter out because I know for a fact that if I was in Amy's position I would hate you for as long as I lived. Amy go get your stuff because I can't stand looking at that bitches face any longer, it sickens me."

I ran upstairs and just got all of my stuff.

"Well Karma you sicken ME. Being gay is an abomination and it isn't right. And I'd rather have no daughter than have a daughter who's a lesbian" I heard my mum shout at Karma. I only packed the tiniest amount so that Karma wouldn't have to spend that long here.

I quickly gathered my belonging and ran to my Girlfriend

"Amy do you have everything?"

"Yeah I do can we leave now?"

"Yes."

"And by the way mum, done EVER talk to my girlfriend again like that because she's right. I HATE YOU"

Me and Karma left my stuff and went to hers.

"Mum, Dad, Amy's staying here for a while her mum kicked her out for being a lesbian and being in love with me."

She shouted it so casually as if it wasn't a problem.

"Karma baby are you sure you want me to stay here?"

"Of course baby, I can sleep with you every night, I can have showers with you every morning and we get to see each other for 95% of the day. It's going to be like when we are older and living in our own house."

"That does sound better."

We spent the next hour sorting out space for my stuff which shouldn't have taken too long because I only brought essentials but Karma and I kept making out so it took way longer.

"Karma I love you so much, especially when you defended me In front of my mum and let me live with you."

"What are girlfriends for eh, you would've done the same for me so it's fine."

"Thanks baby."

I ended up just sleeping with Karma's arms wrapped around me.

I dreamed of me and Karma getting married which was weird because I keep dreaming of that recently. Maybe it's a sign but we are too young to get married, aren't we?

**A/N:**

**Do you think they are too young to get married? In this story they are both 16. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one will be up soon hopefully, it depends on my schedule. I also don't think being gay is an abomination. **


	19. A Rocky Relationship

My relationship with Karma isn't going so well. It's been about 5 months since I had been kicked out and I feel like me and her are and have drifted apart.

She flirts, spends no time with me at all and says she studies in the library when I know for a fact she's fucking someone.

I know what you're thinking, why haven't I left her and told her.

Three words. I love her.

I am going to confront her though.

I waited outside of her class to meet her.

"Oh hi Amy why are you here?" She was acting all cocky and had a las with her.

"Well I am your girlfriend if you haven't forgotten and I am allowed to meet my girlfriend. Anyway I need to talk to you"

"Well I need to help Lily here with her maths, I will see you at home yeah."

"No Karma I need to talk to you NOW!"

"Amy I can't!"

"Fine then Karma, I will tell you now infront if everyone. I know you flirt with other girls and I know you fuck the girls you supposedly tutor. You act as if you don't know me and at home you never cuddle with me, in bed you sleep as far away as possible, you never text me or call me and lastly you NEVER SAY YOU LOVE ME. I hate you for that and I don't know what do to. My minds telling me to dump your sorry ass and my hearts telling me to just forgive you." I was crying and Karma just looked at me, speechless.

I didn't wait for her answer, I ran out of school and went on my motorbike. I drove just around and my vision was really blurred due to my tears.

The traffic was busy and I don't know what happened but all I can see is blackness, I can't hear anyone and I can see a tiny bright light that's getting bigger.

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the long wait, my laptop is broken and I am certain it can't get fixed. This story and my others won't be updated as frequently as I used to. I will be getting a brand new laptop in November so until then you will only be getting 2-3 updates a month depending on when I can borrow one of my families **


	20. Hospital Heart Pours

Why can't I see a thing or feel anything. I couldn't move at all and then I had found my answers.

I know I couldn't see anything or move but I could still hear. I could hear Karma crying.

"Amy I can't loose you baby! I know I haven't treated you like I should but I have felt bad that you shouldn't have been kicked out just because of me and when your mum disowned you I felt so shit because you only had me, I couldn't take it. I turned to volunteering to be a tutor to the dumb cheerleaders that are nearly failing so that they can get their grades up amd I wouldn't have to deal with my problems. I haven't slept near you, texted you or anything because I know you hate living with my parents so if I made you leave me you could live with your mum again. I really do love you Amy, I still wear that beautifull necklace you bought me when we went to Florida, I have my wallpaper of me and you kissing and on my social media accounts it is us together. I really can't loose you baby so please wake up and I will stop tutoring, get a job and buy an apartment with you. I would do anything for you Amy, I CANT live without you." I heard her get up off her chair and lay down next to me, she wrapped her arms around me protectively and cried.

I waited a bit until I tried to move again. 8This time I could move my arms and I managed to talk.

"Hello, could someone help me see."

"Amy you are alive. Thank god baby I knew you would be strong and wake up. I didn't wanna loose you baby I just couldn't."

"Karma I heard everything you said I just wanted to listen to you and what you had to say"

"So you do you believe me because I wouldn't lie to you Amy."

"I believe you Karma. So what actually happened to me?"`

"You had a lorry crash into the back of you and pushed you into a wall, you had fallen off your bike and you had your motorbike crushing your body making you lose a lot of blood are lucky Amy. My luckily girl."

Karma then kissed me whilst snaking her arms around my waistt and pulling us closer.

"Owww." I felt a really sharp pain near my stomach.

"Oh shit Amy I am really sorry I totally forgot you had had surgery."

"I had WHAT!"

"When your bike had crushed you it had cut open a massive hole along your waist going from your right hip to your belly button."

I was speechless.


End file.
